


Does This Piercing Make Me Look Sexy? (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:Stiles does something stupid. Nothing new there.





	Does This Piercing Make Me Look Sexy? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Does this Piercing Make Me Look Sexy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307070) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
